Stay
by RedDevil11
Summary: After all the mess of just one day, Eleanor needs comfort. And she might regret telling Jasper he should leave. Warning: May contain spoilers from episode 2.10


_**Hello, so this is my first The Royals fanfiction. I hope you like it. I just watched the season finale yesterday and just needed more of Jasper and Eleanor. Enjoy.**_

 **Stay**

Eleanor didn't even remember how she got from the stadium to her car. And she didn't remember the car drive. But it wasn't because she was high or drunk or anything, like usual. She had stayed away from drugs for a while now (let alone alcohol).

It was simply because it was so much to handle. The man, she had known for almost all her life had killed her father, had commissioned the murder of her older brother Robert and had now been exposed and probably killed by an angry mob.

The only way she could handle it, was with Jasper by her side. She knew she probably shouldn't trust him. In a way, her careful and close off self didn't want to, but she just couldn't stop herself from it. No matter what he had done or had planned, in the end he always came back to her, he always was there for her. He did everything for her. As vulnerable as she was, she didn't want to see why he did that.

But even her mother had been able to tell her what it was. Love. Jasper loved her.

And deep down she knew she loved Jasper, too.

Despite what she had told him earlier, she didn't want him to go anywhere. Except for with her.

Now Eleanor was dragged from the car into the palace. As soon as the doors of the palace closed behind them, she felt Jasper calm down a bit beside her. Now she was safe. Well, as safe as she could be. But that was enough for him.

He guided her carefully towards her room. On the way there, Mr. Hill caught up with them.

"Palace is clear and the gates are closed and guarded.", he informed Jasper.

As they reached Eleanor's room, Jasper opened the door and took his arm from around Eleanor's back. Eleanor instantly missed the contact. But Jasper didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he turned to Mr. Hill.

"Keep her in her room. Best stay with her the entire time.", Jasper ordered him. The older man didn't seem to like his tone, but didn't argue with him as he agreed. So Mr. Hill just nodded and went to guide the princess into her room.

But Eleanor didn't let him. Instead she went to Jasper. "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for your brother. See if he is safe and how he's doing." Jasper didn't look into her eyes. If he did, he would not be able to go anywhere.

"Would you mind looking for my mother, too? See if she's okay? I haven't seen her all day." Now Jasper couldn't resist to look at her after this unusual request. Deep concern shone in her beautiful eyes. Jasper did his best not to reach out, caress her cheek and pull her into his arms. She was still upset about today's events and he didn't want to take advantage of her weakness. And he didn't want to give Mr. Hill a show.

"I will look after them both, princess." Jasper assured her. Then he turned to go. But before he could walk even five steps, he heard her voice behind him.

"And after that, you will come back to me, right?" It was not so much a question as a supplication.

Jasper had to suppress a smile. "Of course, my princess."

…

Later, Eleanor lay in her bed and was staring at her bedroom celling, lost in her thought. Mr. Hill sat in one of her chairs a bit away from her bed and read in a newspaper.

She didn't know how long she was already lying like this. Her father's and her brother's death had been avenged. But she still didn't feel any better about losing them. Maybe she never would. But that only meant that the two had meant so much to her. That she had loved him with all her heart.

Then she had thought about the other people she loved with all her heart. Liam. As new as strange as that thought seemed, her mother. And last, the one she loved in a whole different way, Jasper.

Her thoughts were still with Jasper when the door opened. She didn't look up as she thought it was yet another servant to get her to eat something. Before she could mumble another 'Go away', she sensed his presence.

She heard Mr. Hill getting up and exchanging a few silent words with him. Eleanor sat up to look at the two men. Mr. Hill just nodded to what Jasper had to report. After Jasper finished, Mr. Hill turned to Eleanor.

"I think I should go now. My little girl is surely waiting for me at home now. Do you need anything else, princess?" Mr. Hill asked her. She sensed his implied question if he should kick Jasper out before he went. Eleanor's heart warmed at the honest concern of this man.

"No, you should go now. You shouldn't keep your girl waiting for too long, that's really rude. Goodnight, James." She said in a gentle tone. Mr. Hill gave Eleanor a weak smile, then sent Jasper a death glare and then left the room.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Jasper made his way to Eleanor.

"Your mother is fine. She seemed to have outwitted your uncle once again and looked like she had new plan in her mind. Your brother told me you don't have to worry about him. He is in his room now, but he wanted to be alone to cope with everything. Also, I heard the man who had forced Ted to play the video had been arrested for quite a number of crimes, among other things the murder of Mrs. Pryce." Jasper reported. He chose not to tell her what had become of Ted Pryce. He could do that another time.

"Thank you." Eleanor just replied.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Well, if this was all, princess, I will go now."

"'Go' as in 'go and come back tomorrow' or 'go' as in 'go and leave forever'?" Eleanor asked as she tried to keep her voice calm.

Jasper eyed her carefully. "Which one would you prefer, Eleanor?"

"Neither." And with that, she drew back the covers and made space. That was all the sign he needed for now. Tomorrow, he would speak to her properly about it. About everything. About them.

But now he just wanted to give her the comfort she needed.

So he took of his shoes, jacket, belt and put aside his gun. Then he crawled under the covers to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Eleanor snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. She felt soft kisses being planted on her head and enjoyed his warmth and his touch and his smell as she slowly and peacefully drifted to sleep.

When Mr. Hill came into Eleanor's room the next morning and found Eleanor and Jasper tangled with each other in their sleep, he grinned to himself and quietly closed the door again, leaving the two of them alone.

 _ **So, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think about this.**_


End file.
